A New Life in the Supernatural: Meet Lea
by our creativity unleashed
Summary: As the epic story of the two brothers who fight for each other, and will always have each other's backs come to an end when they find "the new team member" Lea, although when they first came across each other she was then known as Krissy, it started out as one favor, one case, when really these Winchesters had no idea what they were walking into by meeting Lea.


Sam and Dean were walking toward the really tall corporate building to interview someone about their very basic, spirit haunting. Just another one of those spirits that haunt someone, somewhere and all Sam and Dean had to do was burn the corps. As already said, basic haunting, but what Sam and Dean didn't know was that this basic haunting turned into the case that would change the famous story of the two brothers who always hunted together and had each other's backs. Which is unusual considering, they didn't stay long in front of that corporate building to finish the case.

As Sam and Dean walked toward the entrance about fifty feet away a very serious fight began. Two men in black suits versus a twenty year old girl. The outcomes were low for an average twenty year old girl, but she, she wasn't average. She punched the tall man in the suit first, the punch was so hard he landed on his back, knocking him out for a few seconds which gave her time to knock out the guy behind her, who tried to sneak up on her. The tall man she knocked out finally got up, and Dean noticed that his eyes turned black. Like the demons Sam and Dean hunt. "Sam, she's fighting demons... by herself, we gotta help her, man." Dean explained to Sam, then they ran up to the two demons and the girl to help. Sam grabbed the tall demon and kneed him in the stomach, and continued to beat on him, while the girl punched the other demon. The other demon tried to punch the girl in the face, but she grabbed his fist, spun him around for Dean to put the demon-killing knife straight through the demon's chest. Then Dean passed the knife to Sam and put the knife straight through his back. Both demons dead, leaving everyone scared, confused, and shocked. "It's okay, everyone, federal agents!" she announced to everyone raising her fake badge.

Dean and Sam then turned to the girl, they were shocked once they realized who it was. "Krissy?" Dean questioned. They met when she was only fourteen, her dad was kidnapped by these supernatural creatures, and it's been a literal decade since they've last seen each other. Sam and Krissy's father were kidnapped by the creatures, and Dean and Krissy went out to save them. "Ah, see I've decided to not be called that anymore, I've decided if I'm a hunter, I need an alias. So now I am Lea." Lea explained to them. "Okay then _Lea_ what do you think you're doing taking on a couple demons, I thought you 'retired' at age fourteen. I though you and your dad stopped after you met us?" Dean question to Lea. "Well yeah but, the thrill of hunting got to me, I couldn't give it up. My dad did, but I just couldn't." Lea said as she answered like she was very sentimental about hunting and Sam and Dean could see her passion for it. "Look I would really love to catch up with you guys when we're not in plain sight." Lea warned to them, "I'm pretty sure their boss didn't just send Thing 1 and Thing 2 after me." Lea continued. They all went into the Impala, with Lea in the back.

The two front windows are rolled down blowing a breeze through everyone's hair. It's silent, up until Lea asks for a favor. She lies down on her back on the seat, "So, good thing that I ran into you guys, I have got a case and I need your help with it." She then sits up looking back and forth at Dean and Sam. "Our help, ha! I thought you were a lone wolf." Dean mentions trying to intimidate Lea, which backfired. "I never said that I was a lone wolf, and I just need help on this one case, then I am out," Lea explained. "Oh come on, Dean, it's just one case, how about for old times' sake?" Sam begged. Dean cracked once he saw Lea through the mirror, and her face that showed she was begging silently in her mind. He agreed to the case then saw Lea's smile widen so wide that it almost made him smile.

Back at Sam and Dean's motel room, they discussed the new case that they began to work on. Sam sat on one of the beds while Dean sat on top of the desk in the motel room, and Lea stood. Lea explained the case she was working on. Apparently a group of crossroads demons are making deals all around and then killing those who have made the deal collecting their precious souls quicker, but making them look like accidents. "Even though I have all this information some things still stick up as I lay the facts down." Lea explains like she is missing some of the pieces to the puzzle. Lea hands them all the information that Lea's obtained. They continue for a few more hours. It's just research, research, and research.

Once it was 2:00 am, Sam was passed out and it was just Dean and Lea, sitting at the desk with the little lamp on it, and the rest of the room completely dark. "So what happened exactly?" Dean asked Lea. "How exactly did you get into hunting again?" Dean continued. "Truthfully, I didn't exactly... give it up ever since you guys left." Lea confessed, trying to avoid Dean's eyes when knowing he would make a face, which he did, then made a face that said "Could you put that into more detail?"

"I mean, I didn't sneak out at night and go behead a vampire, I went into my dad's phone book and sent out some cases to other hunters."

"Wow! You are very smart and tough... and brave" Dean went on.

"Well of course, but there's more. When I turned eighteen, I asked my dad if I could go hunting again, he denied my request, we got into a huge fight then I left. I felt like I was being held back."

"Wait a minute, so you're telling me your dad doesn't know where you are?"

"Not exactly where I am, but he knows what I am doing."

"What happened to being a hunter slash pediatrician?"

"Everything else I sucked at, I couldn't stay still to learn that I can't live without my lungs."

"I don't like it either."

"Like what?"

"Being held back." Lea was practically gazing into Dean's eyes until she finally found a way to snap out of it, creating an awkward exit.

"Umm, I am going to get a soda at the vending machine, I'll be back."

Lea left the room, Dean made a little chuckle when he kept thinking about Lea's cute dimples, then Dean got a phone call, he was worried that someone might need help considering it was two, but it was just Chuck on the phone. Chuck meaning the profit, Chuck.

"Chuck, why are you calling so late? Something wrong?"

"No, just wondering how is it going with the new girl on the team?"

"Who Lea, look she is not 'on the team' okay, it's just one case."

"Sure, whatever you say, but really it's true, you guys will need her, and she needs you."

"She needs us, look, man one case and were through."

"Whatever you say, man something will go down that will make her a part of the team, I don't know, but it's bad, I gotta go, later."

Chuck hangs up the phone and Dean puts away his. You cannot just drop a bomb like that at two A.M. He sits back down processing what Chuck just said on the phone "new team member" It's weird, Dean liked Lea and all, but it was just too much. Then Lea's phone rang, a picture came up with the caller ID. The picture was Lea sitting on some guy's lap, kissing him on the cheek, with her eyes closed, and the guy handsome looking, real cute, smiling as he receives the kiss. Dean had a big frown on his face, he pressed the answer button hard, almost breaking it.

"Who is this, are you Sean?" Dean yells on the phone, waking up Sam. "Who's on the phone?" Sam whispers, "Where's Lea?" Sam continued. "Umm yeah, this is Sean, wait who in the heck are you?" Sean responds back in an attitude. "It doesn't matter who I am, point is don't ever call back again!" Dean was furious, he then hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed hard. "Dean what happened, man. Who was that, where's Lea?" So many more questions Sam wanted to ask but for now he just stuck with the basics. "Man I cannot believe her!" His voice rolled louder and angrier by the word. "You'll never guess who that was." Dean claimed pacing back and forth. "Who, Dean?" Sam asked getting impatient as more suspense kept coming. "It was Lea's boyfriend!" Dean claimed looking at Sam's face, waiting for the reaction he has. "So, she's dating, what is the big deal?" Sam asked in a non-shocked way "What is the big deal, you just said so, she is dating, and she's too young for that!" Dean picked up her phone and showed him the picture he saw, "Dude, first of all it's a cute picture, second of all, you're not her father. If you yell at her for this she might get angrier at you than you are at her, and lastly, she is old enough to be dating, the woman is twenty four years old." Dean listened real hard to Sam and understood confronting her in an angry way, and telling her what she can and can't do wouldn't be the smartest thing. She would feel like she is being held back. Sam put the phone right back where it was, then fell back into his sleep. Lea then walked through the door with her soda, she came to a room where it seemed like nothing happened, and she sat back down at the desk with Dean next to her. They continued to work, but Dean couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "So, while you were gone your phone rang," Dean started, Lea then walked over to her phone to see who it was, but before she could look at it, Dean interrupted her, "Before you call back, I wanted to tell you it was Sean, and I got so mad, when I saw you with a guy, so yeah." Dean then confessed and could feel the weight slowly lifting off his chest.

"Dean, I am 24 years old, I am old enough to be dating, and one thing is for sure you cannot stop me!" Lea really wanted to lay that down, "Look I know, I know, I just wanted to tell you how I was feeling about... Sean. I wasn't exactly trying to stop you, at first I did, but it was… inappropriate" Dean added making it seem like there was no problem between their relationships. "I can't right now, I just wanna go to bed." they finally calm down and decide to end the argument. They both turn to the one bed that is empty, now they have another problem besides their trust, and it's their sleeping arrangements. "Well you are a lady, and then I must be a gentleman so you take the bed." He then grabs an extra blanket an extra blanket and pillow and prepares a bed on the floor. Lea then walks over to the bed to lie down on it once she realizes what he is doing she comes to say, "Don't be stupid." She pats on the bed, and then begins to lie down on it. She lies down on the far right of the bed that is close to the nightstand in between the two beds, which leaves the rest of the bed to Dean. Lea is turned on her right, Dean lying on his left, as if they're trying to avoid each other's faces, but Dean turns to see Lea's back. "Lea could you turn around please?" Dean comes to say, Lea sighs then turns. "Look I am sorry, okay I just felt like, I don't know, you have no one protecting you, and I just thought I could be someone who could have that job," Dean explained, "Well that's the good part about this, you don't have that job, because I didn't hire you, and it is just one case." Lea said trying to make Dean understand that this is a professional thing. She then falls asleep, which gets Dean thinking about what Chuck said, the new team member.

Then it was morning, Sam awoke he looked over to the other bed to see Lea lying on top of Dean's chest, and Dean's arm around Lea. Sam smiled then took a picture of the two. He then started screaming, as an annoying alarm, they both woke up alert. Lea fell back in the bed tapping on the nightstand look for the snooze button on the alarm. "Sorry sweetie but today, I'm your alarm," Sam said, all happy and awake. "Great then I'll just have to knock you out then. It's a win, win for everybody." Lea shot back. Dean and Lea got out of the bed, Dean was headed straight toward the bathroom to take a shower, when he stopped because he heard Lea's ringtone. She picked it up, and walked outside to answer it. Dean sighed, and looked at Sam. "Did you talk to her last night about your freak out?" Sam questioned. "Yeah we talked, she let me know that I wasn't hired for the the protective friend job." Dean answered by putting it in Lea's words. Meanwhile outside, on the phone Lea and Sean were trading information on the case. "Yeah, so I overheard some demons, saying that they would collect another soul today, it was Genevieve Cortez, some drunk who wanted to get back in college for free." Sean gave Lea the information about where she lived and what she would be doing, so they could meet up with her and conduct a plan. Dean then went outside to check on Lea, "Great, thanks, Sean. Love you." she hung up the phone and turned around to see Dean there, "sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were still alive." Dean said, trying to get at least a grin out of Lea, but he got a chuckle instead, which was better, "Hey, I have some info on the case." Lea pointed at the door trying to get inside. She then exchanged information, telling them about who, and what.

"So I thought, if it was just one of the boss's minions, we grab him, interrogate, find the boss, blade him." Lea instructed.

"Good plan, I like it, but we have to get to the minion first, in order to get to the boss." Sam added.

"Easy, we call up this Genevieve chick, warn her a demon wants her soul, and set up a trap." Dean says.

"You wanna use her as bait, Dean?" Sam says worriedly

"Relax, the demon wants her soul, he won't kill her." Lea reminded.

"How would you know, there are six billion other souls out there, don't you think he could switch her out for the person next door." Sam defended.

"Sam, relax, it will work, trust me." Lea says in a way that made it seem like she was compelling him to go along with it.

Everyone was in agreement with the plan, everyone got dressed then hit the road. Back in the car they were. Even though no one was saying it, something still got to them. Why would these demons start collecting souls now, and why start collecting them anyways, what so good about souls? After a long silent drive, they arrived at Genevieve's apartment. They walked up to her apartment building. Sam knocked, and Genevieve quickly opened the door, she looked like a mess. You could see the textbooks about coding, and chemical engineering, and so many more. She was smart, but she couldn't get off her ass to go to college or even get a job. "What!? Who are you and what do you want?!" She yelled, "Hi, Ms. Cortez, we have something we would like to talk to you about, and we were wondering if we could come in?" Dean asked very politely, but had a bit of an attitude in the beginning. "No!" She tried to slam the door in their faces, but Lea held the door open. "Please let us come in so we can help you." Lea said nicely, Ms. Cortez agreed, and let us sit on couch. Sam and Dean exchanged weird looks, wondering how she did that. They both figured it was a girl thing. "What is this about, am I in trouble, please I didn't do anything wrong, I swear!" Ms. Cortez pleaded, "No, no, nothing like that, Ms. Cortez. We really need you to trust us on this so, please, before I tell you this keep an open mind." Sam said, as nicely as he could, and as trustworthy as he may seem. "What? No, unbelieve- you guys are crazy!" Ms. Cortez yelled, she stood up quickly and started waving her hands up and down, like she is the one who is going crazy, and not the rest of them as Ms. Cortez thought. "No we're not, we are trying to protect you, believe us and you will be able to live tomorrow." Dean said straight out there, not even trying to sugar coat it. Incredibly, she believed them, and the plan began to move forward.

Ms. Cortez went to her favorite bar around the same time, she always does 1:00 pm. She arrived anxious, but then again she was meeting a demon, to fake sell her soul when she wasn't even supposed to know about it. So anxious was the right reaction, she put every ounce of trust she had left into the three waiting outside in the car, with eyes all over her. The bar/ restaurant was filled with people eating and not drinking. Everyone seemed normal, except for the man in the suit walking in, in the million degree weather. Who just so happens to pull up a chair, right next to Ms. Cortez.

"Bad day for us both, I'm guessing," the suited demon says to Ms. Cortez

"Yea well, what I say is a drink a day, can keep other bad habits away." Ms. Cortez responds.

"What if I could make all those bad days go... poof!"

"If there was only an angel who could grant that wish for me," Ms. Cortez claims with a touch of fear in her voice.

"Maybe not an angel, but... anything is possible right."

"Well, maybe we should be sealing the deal somewhere a little more private." Ms. Cortez says seductively, but in reality it was just a trick.

They then walk in the alley next to the bar, the demon establishes the deal, the rules and where to sign. Before Ms. Cortez even thought of signing, she splashed some holy water right in his face. Lea then kicked the demon in the back of his knee. The demon fell, and Sam and Dean tied up the demon, then dropped him in the trunk with not an eye on them, anywhere. "Thank you Ms. Cortez, you have helped save a lot of lives, I would work hard, and not smart. You're already smart." Lea said to Ms. Cortez. Then Lea got in the car, and they drove. "We can't exactly interrogate in the motel room, now? Where are we going to go?" Lea wondered. "Don't worry, I've got a place." Dean said, and they drove off to Bobby's.

As they arrived to Bobby's, Sam and Dean got out the car, with Lea. Sam got the demon out the truck and walked up to the door with Dean, as Lea stayed back for a moment. "Lea you comin' I hate to say it but I can't torcher and kill on my own now." Dean yelled back, and smiled at Lea. The smile made Lea happy, it also made her worry less. "Yea, I'm coming. " She walked toward Dean. Dean had already walked through the door. Bobby was at the door, Bobby saw Lea, and Bobby looked disappointed. "Hey, Bobby, how have you been doing?" Lea said awkwardly still approaching the door. "Lea, you are a friggin' idgit, you must know that, right?" Bobby said yelling at Lea, "I know that," Lea responded, "Well then you must know that they will find out." Bobby said a little lower, hoping that they won't hear. Lea stood at the door, still waiting patiently, "Oh, yeah, you can come in." Bobby said.

Bobby and Lea walked in the room lastly, the demon was awoken, his arms and legs duct taped to the chair and also tied with rope that is drenched in holy water. "Alright, I'm gonna head straight to the point, who's your boss?" Dean said in his serious, I'm not joking, torcher voice. "Now, why exactly would I tell you, you escaped the deal, you killed one of my friends. I shouldn't be telling you jack squat" the demon said weak. Dean bent down to reach eye contact level to the demon, to say this up close and personal, "you're going to tell me, because when this is over, I might even let you go, after this." "SLICE!" Dean used the demon blade to cut his arm. "If you hated that, you couldn't handle what I have in store for you." Dean said to tease him.

After hours of torcher and yelling, Lea needed aspirin, the yelling gave her a headache. In the kitchen was Sam doing some research, making sure no more "accidents" occurred. "Yeah, the yelling sometimes gets to you. So how are you doing? You know with Dean and his reaction to ... Sean?" Sam asked very, uncomfortable, "If it helps, I told him he should relax about it." Sam continued, "Thanks, and it did help... surprisingly he was real cool about it. Actually I didn't think it mattered to him."

"Well it matters to him because, he fells responsible for everything, and sometimes it kills him. He really likes to be involved, you know make sure no one is hurt."

"I know what it's like, to feel like if I save one person, then I might be killing another, and it'd be all my fault."

"What I keep trying to get through to you guys is that it's not. People die, and we can't change that."

Sam and Lea were then interrupted by Bobby, when he says that the demon is finally ready to talk. They all ran to the basement. They all got to the basement to see the demon, who was bruised in every visible way. "well look at you, you're pretty, if only I could get to you I would-" the demon said to Lea trying intimidate her by flirting but was cut off by Dean, when Dean smacked the demon in the face. "Shut up! Now tell us" Dean said in fury, "He will be at a club downtown, with a whole bunch of other demons there, gathering a whole bunch of souls." the demon said. "Why a club?" Lea questioned. "Think about it, a group of people who have no lives partying on a Wednesday night, who are drunk. Jeez, you're lucky you're pretty." The demon said, but was then smacked again, by Dean for being rude. "Alright let's end this." Dean said meaning to finish off the demon. "Wait, you said you would let me live if I told you." the demon yelped. "Well that was before it took six hours for you to tell me that, and before you insulted my friend." When Dean called Lea a friend, she got really happy, but before Lea could fully get over the moment, Bobby pulled Lea aside upstairs. "This is not good, very not good." Bobby said to Lea. "What, Bobby what?" Lea was worried, "They trust you now, and they think you're friends." Bobby said. "Well, we are friends Bobby, and I really like the way that sounds." Lea said with a smile. "Look they are practically my boys, and I don't want some girl destroying them, they have been through enough. Sometimes they barley trust each other don't give 'em a reason to destroy that." Bobby then walked downstairs, Lea was upset, and she couldn't ruin this. She followed Bobby downstairs, "Hey, you okay?" Sam asked, with Dean's eyes on her. "Yeah," she answered, it was a lie.

"Alright, good we bust in the joint, kick ass, and kill this demon" Dean suggested. "So that's your plan, bust in guns blazing. Not so smart, don't you think?" Lea questioned knowing the answer already. "What you've got another idea?" Dean shot back. "Yeah, actually, send me in. I bring out the boy to the yard, you attack, then the other demons will come out, then we shoot first ask questions later." Lea suggested. "It's not a bad plan, no one gets hurt inside. Pretty smart actually." Sam mentioned, "Thank you." Lea thanked. "I don't like it, it isn't a good one." Dean said, Sam and Lea made confused faces, they couldn't figure out what was wrong with the plan.

"What? What was wrong with my plan?" Lea questioned as Dean walked away from her, to go back upstairs.

"Hey, don't walk away from me!" when Lea said that it got Dean angry, he walked up into Lea's face, clearly stating that he doesn't like to be told what to do. It made Lea breathe a little heavier.

"You really wanna know what's wrong with it. The fact that you are endangering yourself." Dean then walks away.

"Oh yeah, and your plan doesn't endanger anyone at all." Lea shot back

"Not if you know what you're doing. You will get killed and you're too young to be dead." At that moment, Dean regretted those words.

"That is what this is about, you still think of me as a fourteen year old girl, except now I'm a prima ballerina!"

"No I don't, well maybe,"

"You see, I knew it that is why you got so freaked out about Sean, you thought I was too young. I actually thought we were friends, I didn't think that you thought of me as your daughter this entire time. Well whether you see it or not, I am 24 years old, and I am going to stop those demons."

Lea walked away, she left. She walked straight out the door upset, nowhere to go, no one to go with, she even lost her ride. Mainly, back at Bobby's Dean was still staring at the door Lea stormed out of.

"Nice going, Dean you pissed off a teenager," Sam mocked, "Shut up, well she was acting like one."

Dean defended, "But, Dean, she had a good point, her plan blew your plan off the charts, and I think you know that." Sam explained, "You've gotta go get her now, before she does something stupid to prove you wrong." Sam finished, Dean knew Sam had a point, so did Lea, he really doesn't understand why he acts like this when it comes to Lea. He guessed he still does think of her as a fourteen year old. He still remembers when they first met. There first case together. Dean sat on the couch in the living room reminiscing about it. So did Lea, she sat in the junkyard where Bobby repaired old cars, just remembering what it was like hanging out with each other. She chuckled when she remembered the fist bumps they always gave each other. "What century is this?" Lea asked as a fourteen year old sitting in the front passenger side of the Impala as Dean tried to give Lea or Krissy as she was at the time, a fist bump. "That's lame," Lea said trying to be cool. "C'mon you figured it out, nice work." Dean said, as Lea tried to give Dean the bump, Dean handcuffed her to the steering wheel. Ensuring her safety.

It still makes them both laugh, every time they think about. Which led Dean to start thinking about when those creatures threatened Dean, that they would eat Lea right in front of his face, she could see the fear, in her eyes, that goes so deep into her soul, Dean felt flustered, he didn't know what to do with Sam and Lea's father tied to a chair, and Lea in the monsters arms, he would do anything not to feel that feeling again, that is why he disagreed on the so brilliant plan Lea came up with, even though Lea says she was acting, when Lea were in those monsters' arms, deep down Dean knew it was a lie. Although now, Lea will be going to that club tonight alone, with no back up, no one on her side. So, Lea's plan won, but she wasn't going inside that club not knowing she has back up.

Lea sat at the garage still, with her legs curled up in her arms, and she just sat. Then Dean walks up to her.

"I was looking for you," Dean finally said, standing over Lea.

"Well you found me, sadly" Lea mumbled that last part, trying very so hard not to be rude.

"Can I sit?"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to tell you what to do, but since you're asking, go right ahead." Dean sighed then sat down.

"Look, Lea, I know I was being a little… what's the word"

"Bossy, rude, mean pick one I have a whole thesaurus you could take a look at."

"I was going to say, fatherly, but those work too I guess."

"See that's the thing, Dean, you're not my father, you're … well you're supposed to be my friend, guess I thought wrong." Lea said with an attitude

"And I am, your friend, it's just, ten years ago, when you called my name out for help, I didn't know what to do, and I don't want to see you so scared like that again."

"Dean, two things, no three things actually. One, you saw me handle that monster thing anyways, remember, I stuck that knife into her heart, two, I was acting, I wasn't really that scared. Three, I CAN HANDLE MYSELF! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Well certainly not anymore, I guess we are sticking with your plan, and I know that is a lie, you were scared to death, you called my name out for help like a little girl, 'Dean, save me'" Dean teased and mocked. "So are we good?"

"We're good."

Dean put out his fist for a fist bump, then Lea and Dean fist bumped and everything was well patched out between the two.

Later that night, everyone was packing up, Bobby, Dean and Sam were traveling heavy, while Lea on the other hand was carrying two things, she was upstairs getting dressed to go tease a demon. "Lea c'mon lets go, you're not exactly dating this guy, remember?" Dean yelled upstairs. "Coming," Lea started. She came down in a black skirt that shows everything from a little before her mid-thigh to below, and she wore a red crop top that showed her arms, and covered everything, except for her cleavage, and the part of her stomach above the belly button in some high heels too. "So what do you think?" She continued, everyone stared at her like she was a pretty model on a magazine, Sam whistles, "I don't know, Dean any comments on Lea's lovely outfit." Sam said with a smirk as test to test on how well he trusts Lea with this. "I've got a few comments, but I can't really share, there are children in the house," Dean started "now let's get this over with so you can take that off" Dean finished.

They were off, they drove in the Impala, Sam and Dean of course always in the front, and Bobby and Lea in the back. Lea breathed in trying to suck in the belly fat she has hanging out, "This outfit is making me look fat," Lea whined, "C'mon now, don't get all teenager-y on me now, c'mon let's review." Dean nagged at Lea. "I know, I know, find the demon, flirt with demon, bring demon outside, you kill demon, other demons come outside we kill those demons, and done… dude I came up with the plan." Lea said as if she was so bored. Dean dropped Lea off at the club's entrance. "Looks pretty filled for a Wednesday night." Lea said to herself. As she entered she saw a whole crowd of people just dancing, lots of other demons here tonight, how would she know who is the boss. She looked around, while she sat at the bar. A demon sat next to her. "Well hello darling aren't you-"The demon was cut off by Lea with her clearly stating she wasn't interested.

Then, she decided to go deep, as in go on to the dance floor. She finally found a way in, there were so many people touching her, she got a bit annoyed. Finally she realized the only way to for her to find the boss, the boss has got to find her, she went back to the bar, took a lot of shots, then went to go dance. She finally let loose after a while, she ended up dancing with some guy, and then as he walked away she turned around and she saw… Sean? Everyone else was partying, it was only those two who weren't dancing. "Didn't think it was that easy, to kill me now was it?" Sean said, Lea finally put it together, Sean was possessed, "Let him go now." Lea demanded. "Sorry, sweetie it isn't going to be that easy, now." The demon claimed, "It was you on the phone this morning wasn't it, it wasn't Sean." Lea put together, "You wanted me to find you." Lea finished. "Yes but no. You see, yes I wanted you to find me, but it was Sean on the phone this morning, with me pointing a gun to his head of course. Lea got a little dizzy for a second, probably the alcohol. As Lea had gotten a little dizzy for a moment the demon tried to catch her. "Don't touch me!" Lea yelled. "Don't you think it is a little weird, I mean I know who you are… truly, and you and your Bobby friend can't hide it for long from those boys out there. Plus, I think the short one has feelings for you." The demon said trying to intimidate Lea, but it backfired and instead, he got a splash full of holy water in his face instead. Lea zoomed out the entrance, a little dizzy, and with Dean, Sam, and Bobby waiting outside, armed and ready. Dean ran up to Lea to help her out, noticing how dizzy she is, and her holding her head. Dean escorted her to the car to lie down. "Lea, the demon." Sam shouted, she couldn't think straight, it was hard for her to tell them that it was Sean was being possessed. Instead she just gestured by waving her hand up and down toward the entrance.

Then the demon walked out of the club. Dean had seen his face before, but couldn't exactly put his finger on it. "Something the matter, Dean? You might probably recognize me huh." The demon said to Dean, Sam ran up to the demon, but he was swooshed away by the power the demon holds. Then the light bulb appeared above Dean's head, he remembered it was Sean. The demon was possessing Sean. Lea finally found her energy to sit up as she was laying in the back seat. The demon walked closer to Dean, "You really don't know do you?" the demon said taunting him, then Bobby grabbed the demon blade and stuck it straight through the demon's back. "NOOOOOOO!" Lea screamed, she ran barefoot to Sean about to cry. She was on her knees with Sean in her arms, she cried, and Dean could see, she wasn't acting. Dean had decided to not kill all those demons back there. Another job for another night. They drove back in the Impala. The car silent, Sam and Dean in front, Bobby and Lea in the back. Lea was lying down on her side. "Bobby," Lea started, and Sam and Dean turned around. "I may go home and cry now, but I want you to know I don't blame you, for anything." Lea said. "Thank you for that Lea, it means a lot." Then the car remained silent for the rest of the trip. The same questions still kept turning and turning in everyone's head, what were those souls for, why were they so important, and why so many so fast? Also though in Dean's head, what the demon had said to him was turning in his head. What doesn't he know? Everyone decided to crash at Bobby's tonight. Lea was awake still, downstairs, on the couch,

Dean came and sat on the couch with her. "Lea, I am so sorry." Dean started. "Not as sorry as I am." Lea said, with puffy eyes, and sad face. "I know you loved him," Dean continued, "Look, I'm tired, and I really don't wanna do this now." Lea started. "Fine I will stay here with you then,"

Dean said, strangely, the couch was big enough for the both of them. "What? You don't have to do that." Lea said, "Oh it's no problem, I want to." Dean and Lea fell asleep peacefully.

Next morning, Lea had decided to stay with her dad again. They then drove away to her home. When they arrived, Lea walked through the door. "Dad, Daddy it's me I'm ho-"It wasn't the stench that cut off Lea or the flies, but Lea's father's body rotting in the kitchen. "AAAHHHHHHH!" Lea screamed. Dean was standing at her doorstep because, she had left her phone, so when he heard the scream, he came busting in with his gun, dropping the phone completely. "Oh my-" Dean yelled. Lea cracked, she fell on the floor crying. Sam ran in too, to see Lea on the floor. They then called the police. They came, they left, and so did the three. They decided that Lea would be hunting with them now. She is practically the new team member. Dean put it together. She was one of them now. No one was safe.


End file.
